Damaged and Bruised
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Something very bad happens to little Cindy Lou Who and the only thing that she can remember is a man saving her. Can Captain Man take care of Cindy and protect her? Read to find out!
1. Intro and How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. This is my second Henry Danger crossover with How The Grinch Stole Christmas. I hope you guys will enjoy this one because it'll have more going on than the last one. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger or its characters and I also don't own How The Grinch Stole Christmas or its characters.**

Cindy's POV:

Hi. I'm Cindy Lou Who and we just moved out of Whoville and into Swellview.

I am a seven year old little who girl and I am really smart.

I have two brothers and two sisters. The brothers names are Drew Lou and Stu Lou Who and my two sisters names are Linda Lou and Mary Lou Who. I was born to Lou Lou and Betty Lou Who.

When I was a little who girl, I had an encounter with the famous Captain Man. He was kind, sweet and handsome. When our blue eyes met, he held me and told me that I was his number one fan.

When me and my family moved from one different town to the next, our ages change. I was seven in Whoville and now four here in Swellview.

Today is a very special day. Why is it a very special day? Well, today, I'm going to the Man fans meeting at the Harts' house.

As I was walking down the sidewalk that led to the Harts' house, I heard footsteps coming up behind me and they were approaching quickly.

My heart was pounding as the footsteps were approaching me.

As I was trying to get away from the footsteps that were approaching, all of a sudden, I felt hands around my waist and now, I was being lifted into the air.

"Put me down! Let me go!" I yelled as I was kicking.

Then, the fat man pulled out a white handkerchief from his shirt pocket and began to gag me with it.

I tried to resist but, the pungent odor was so strong.

My body began to go numb and then, everything went black.

 **(What'd you think? Please tell me in your review. Also, stay tuned for chapter two!)**


	2. A Serious Situation

The next scene takes place in the Man Cave.

Ray and Schwoz are talking to each other.

As they were talkng to each other, Ray was packing a bag that had Cindy's name on it, which they got from Cindy's parents.

Inside the bag was some diapers, a nightgown and a sippy cup.

As Ray is packing the bag, the elevator door opens and Henry, Charlotte and Jasper come running in.

"Ray, what's the emergency? Why are you packing a bag?" Henry asked, worried.

Ray looks at Henry and the screen.

"We have a serious situation." Ray explained.

"Yeah. What's the emergency?" Henry asked.

"A kidnapping took place on your street and my number one fan got kidnapped." Ray said, concerned about Cindy.

"Who's your number one fan?" Henry asked.

"Cindy Lou Who." Ray said.

"Who's Cindy?" Jasper asked, quite curious about the girl.

"Cindy's my number one fan, Jasper. I've known her ever since I first visited Whoville when she was a little girl." Ray explained to Jasper.

"Why are u packing a bag? Let me see what's in the bag." Henry said.

Ray then began to show him what was inside the bag.

"A sippy cup? Really? Who drinks out of that nowadays?" Henry said.

"Cindy." Ray said.

"What are u doing?" Henry asked as Ray was getting out a gumball.

"This is no time to be standing around, kid. There's a girl that needs saving. She could be severely hurt by now." Ray said as he began to place the gumball inside his mouth and began to chew.

"Well, she's your number one fan. Why don't you go and save her?" Henry said.

Ray sighed.

"Fine. I'm leaving you three in charge while I'm gone." Ray said as he now blew the bubble and transformed into Captain Man.

He then went over to his tube, tapped his belt buckle and the tube came down around him.

"Up the tube!" Ray said.

Then, the tube sucked him up.

 **(What did u think? Please tell me in your review. Also, stay tuned for chapter three! Thanks😊**


	3. Captain Man Arrives On The Scene

Okay. Here's chapter three.

It was getting dark outside. It looked like a ghost town at the Swellview apartment complex except that tonight, there were News crew vans out there and the police.

There was police tape around the perimeter of the apartment complex.

Cindy's Mom and Dad heard about what happened to their daughter and they came right outside, along with Cindy's brothers and sisters.

"My baby!" Betty Lou Who said as she was crying.

Mr. Lou began to comfort her. He could tell what she was going through and he would be there.

Evelyn Hall was doing a News segment about the kidnapping that took place and led them here.

Just as Evelyn Hall was in the middle of her News segment, Captain Man arrived on the scene.

He left Cindy's bag in the Man Van and he began to walk towards the scene.

Meanwhile, inside Jeff's apartment, Cindy was beginning to wake up from blackness.

She looked around herself and saw that she was tied up.

She started whining and crying.

Jeff came to the crying little who girl.

"I've got something for you to cry for." He said.

Then, he hit her so hard that she began to black out again.

Just as Jeff was beginning to do more damage, Captain Man kicked down the door.

"Dude, the door wasn't even locked." Jeff said.

"I know, Jeff. That's why I don't like you so, I smashed your door." Captain Man said.

Then, he began to notice the little four year old girl and he realized that she was hurt.

He ran as quickly as he could over to her and began to untie her.

Just as he untied her, he looked right at Jeff.

"Why did you kidnap Cindy? Tell me right now." Captain Man said, getting angry.

"Just so I could ask you for money." Jeff said.

Then, the cops came in and arrested Jeff.

Right after they escorted Jeff out, Captain Man looked down at the little girl.

*Don't worry, little girl. I'll save u.* He said to himself as he was looking at the little girl.

Then, he began to realize that a wound had opened up on one side of Cindy's head.

He had to get her to the hospital.

He came out, carrying the girl.

Cindy's Mom and Dad saw him.

"My baby!" Betty Lou said, crying louder.

Then, Captain Man left the scene, along with the unconscious little girl and began to head straight towards the hospital.

 **(What'd you think? Please leave a review. Also, stay tuned for chapter four! Thanks😊**


	4. Cindy Remembers

Swellview Medical Hospital

Captain Man was in the waiting room, reading a magazine and anxiously waiting for a nurse or a doctor to come and tell him that he could see Cindy.

 _I hope Cindy's okay. I hope that she's alright._ Captain Man said to himself as he was beginning to wonder about Cindy.

Meanwhile...

Inside Cindy's hospital room, there was a doctor and her nurse.

They were both checking on Cindy, who was unconscious.

"How is she, Crystallina?" The nurse named Martha asked.

Dr. Crystallina took a look at Cindy's vitals that were displaying on the screen.

"Her blood pressure and pulse seem to be coming back up." Dr. Crystallina said as they were both watching the screen.

As Dr. Crystallina and nurse Martha were talking, Cindy was beginning to regain consciousness.

Cindy began to open her eyes and just as she opened her eyes, she began to look around.

Just as Cindy was looking around the room, her head began to turn towards the doctor and the nurse.

When she looked at the both of them, her eyes fell upon the IV that was in her arm.

She then began to cry.

Nurse Martha and Dr. Crystallina stopped talking and looked at the crying little girl.

They both went over to her.

"Cindy, calm down. It's okay." Nurse Martha began to say.

"Don't worry, Cindy. We're going to take care of you." Dr. Crystallina said, trying to calm Cindy down.

Cindy began to calm down.

"Wha-What happened?" Cindy asked, rubbing her head.

"You just had a mild panic attack but, you're okay now." Dr. Crystallina explained.

"Wh-Where am I?" Cindy asked.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie." Nurse Martha said.

"It says here on your chart that you was hurt by one of the stupidest criminals in Swellview." Dr. Crystallina explained.

"How hurt am I?" Cindy asked.

"Not that badly hurt. Just a little neuro damage done." Dr. Crystallina said.

"There's something that I remember. A man in blue." Cindy said, beginning to remember Captain Man.

"A man in blue? You mean the one in the superhero costume that's in the waiting room, waiting to see you?" Nurse Martha asked.

"Yes. That superhero." Cindy said.

"Great. I'll go get him." Nurse Martha said.

She then went out of the room.

 **(What'd you think? Please tell me in your review. To ILOVEbooksschool23, I'm so sorry for bugging you. I promise that I won't bother you as much about the roleplay. Also, stay tuned for chapter five! Thanks😊**


	5. Cindy Meets Her Hero

The straight brown haired nurse walked to the waiting room. Captain Man could easily recognize the nurse because she had a ponytail, her scrubs were magenta and she had white tennis shoes. Plus, she had the prettiest face and the most brightest smile that could be shining brightly from a mile away.

When Martha arrived at the waiting room, she saw the superhero sleeping. She then went over to him. Everyone that was sitting in the waiting room directly looked at her.

Martha tapped Captain Man on the shoulder gently. Captain Man felt the nurse tapping his shoulder and he began to wake up.

"Martha, what's happening? Is Cindy okay?" Captain Man asked as he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Cindy still on his mind.

"Captain Man, Cindy's fine. In fact, she's ready to see you now." Nurse Martha said as Captain Man looked at her with worried eyes.

Captain Man got up when he heard Cindy's name.

"Cindy... Can you take me to her?" Captain Man said, worried about Cindy.

"Yes, Captain Man. That's what I'm about to do now." Nurse Martha said.

Captain Man sighed in relief.

Then, Captain Man began to follow the pretty nurse to Cindy's hospital room.

Dr. Crystallina was in the room with Cindy when Martha came in, walking by herself.

"Martha, did you get the person that Cindy remembered?" The blonde haired pigtailed cute faced doctor asked.

"Yes I did." Martha said, whispering.

The cute little who girl looked at the two, curiously.

"What's going on?" Cindy asked, with a cute smile on her face.

The cute faced pigtailed doctor looked at Cindy.

"Are you ready, Cindy?" Dr. Crystallina asked the little who girl.

"Yes I am ready." Cindy said.

"Well, cover your eyes because I have you a big surprise." Nurse Martha said.

The cute little who girl began to cover her pretty blue eyes with her small little hands.

Then, the superhero walked into the room and all was quiet.

"Okay, Cindy. You can open your eyes now." Dr. Crystallina said, gently.

The little who girl began to uncover her eyes and now, the two were staring at each other.

Dr. Crystallina and nurse Martha began to tiptoe out of the room quietly.

Captain Man looked at the little who girl. The little who girl had beautiful blue eyes, a cute face that had a cute little nose, her hair was up in a cute bun style except that it looked like a soda bottle was in the middle, holding it up by two braided tails of hair and in the middle was a red bow.

Cindy was small for her size but, she tried to sit up in the hospital bed to look at her hero. Her little hands began to reach out to him.

Captain Man walked up to the little girl and sat right next to her on the left side of her hospital bed, in a chair.

"Hi." Captain Man said as one of his gloved hands touched Cindy's hand.

"Hi." Cindy said as she smiled brightly at her hero.

"Don't you remember me?" Captain Man asked, trying to see if Cindy remembered him.

"Of course I remember you. You was the one that carried me out of the apartment complex on the night of the..." Cindy began to say as the horrible memory of her kidnapping came back into her head.

Tears were beginning to drip from the little girl's blue eyes. Captain Man began to notice Cindy crying. He began to squeeze her hand gently and began to rub the top of her hand with his other one.

"It's okay, Cindy. It's okay. You're safe with me now." Captain Man said as he was beginning to comfort her.

From outside of the hospital room, nurse Martha and Dr. Crystallina watched Captain Man and Cindy as they were talking.

It was a nice and cute conversation and the nurse and the doctor looked at each other and smiled.

 **(What'd you think? Please tell me in your review. Also, stay tuned for chapter six! Thanks😊**


End file.
